CarSinOgenic
by WaltD
Summary: Nick and his temporary partner, detective Wade Everett, discuss Nick's riding in the Caddy's trunk. The new detective has a very different reaction from Schanke's.


CAR-SIN-OGENIC

_Forever Knight – the Continuing Story._

_The characters in _Forever Knight_ were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction, in which Nick and Natalie survive "_Last Knight_", the series finale. Also, Vachon survived Divia in "_Ashes to Ashes_". This story may be archived wherever by whomever._

_Wade Everett is a good-looking, capable, smart-ass, and gay homicide detective who's sometimes full of himself. He's temporarily assigned to the 96th and Nick while Nick's partner, Tracy (who also survived _LK_) recuperates. He's found out what Nick is. _

**Car-Sin-Ogenic ** by Walt Doherty

"Yeah, I know," Wade said, "you don't burn, you don't tan, you explode. You must be a ball at beach parties! You are seriously going to get into the trunk? Unreal."

"Uh-huh, and you drive the Caddy to my loft, let me off, and take the Caddy for the rest of the day. Pick me up on the way to work. I won't even ask you to wash it while you have it."

"Oh, puh-leeze. I don't particularly want to waddle around all day with your Cadillac. I'm not used to driving a boat in public. How about I drop you off and you let me take your Harley?" said Wade sweetly. ;-)

"I don't think so. Uh, not insured for other drivers. Can we go please, it's getting lighter as we talk."

Wade opened up the trunk and held it up for Nick. "This is insane," he said as he shut the trunk's lid over Nick.

A thought occurred to him as he put the car in gear and drove off into traffic: Can Night hear me up here? "Hey, Nick! What's the price of tea in China? Are you and Natalie really getting it on? Why do you have 6 bottles of blood in your fridge?"

No response. "Well, then, I guess you can't hear anything, so I might as well turn the Nightrcrawler off and find some good _Polka_ music . . . ." Not hearing any screams of anguish from the trunk, Wade did just that.

Nick probably could have heard what Wade said if he'd wanted to, but the rumble of the tires on the road, car noises, and traffic noise made it not particularly worth it. He could, however, hear the _Polkas_ exceedingly well since the base speakers were in the rear. I'm gonna kill him, I swear. He's doing that deliberately! thought Nick as he was swayed from side to side in the car. Uh, what's going on? The ride's getting a little rough.

Wade was really getting into the polkas, but he was also in a hurry, not only because the sun was coming up, but because he wanted to get home as well. But first, he had to take care of some business. He drove straight over to the nearest Auto parts store, peeled into the parking lot, and ran into the store.

"Hey, Nick," said Wade as he thumped the trunk, "Don't get out, we're in the middle of the Municipal Stadium parking lot." What does he know shut up in the trunk; give him something to speculate on.

Nick could only guess at what was happening. He knew they weren't at the Stadium; they hadn't been driving long enough to get there. What the heck is that kid doing?

Wade came out of the parts store, hit the ignition and peeled out.

I'm gonna kill that kid if he does anything stupid to my car! thought Nick. Oh, God! Please STOP the polka music!

With lots of twists, turns, abrupt stops, quick starts – Wade was milking this for all it was worth – he finally pulled into a parking garage and stopped. He popped the trunk, startling Nick. Nick knew that they weren't at the loft, so he couldn't imagine why Wade would be stopping and opening the trunk, especially in broad daylight. Fortunately, they were someplace inside.

Nick growled at Wade.

Wade offered Nick a hand and said, "O.K. Enough with trunk crap. Here, get into the back seat; you lie on the floor and cover yourself up with these." And with that he handed Nick a couple of extra-thick, heavy-duty tarps. "This way we can effing talk to each other while I'm driving. Why, you might even say, 'Wade, would you be so kind as to please change the station as I am not particularly fond of polka music' and I'd say, 'Why sure, Detective Knight, no problem at all; I shall be pleased to do so.' " He said with a voice dripping with honey. "Shall I put that Nightcrawler person on for you?' "

Nick glowered as he climbed into the back. "2.85 per pound. None of your business. And for thickening my oil paints – I do a lot of painting".

Oooh. So, he did hear me. Oops.

"Now, can we go home, please?!" said Nick. And, ''Wade, would you be so kind as to please change the station as I am not particularly fond of polka music.' ", spoken, dripping with honey, but also through clinched teeth.

" 'Why sure, Detective Knight, no problem at all; I shall be pleased to do so.' " was Wade's word-for-word response; then he started laughing and changed the station.

Nick told Wade, "I have to admit these tarps are a good idea. We _can_ talk -- at least a little -- plus, it could provide some protection if I get caught somewhere and really need to get to shelter. Thank you, Wade."

"You're welcome, Nick. And, sorry about the Polkas. Does this mean I can borrow your Harley instead of taking the Caddy?!"

"What? Could you speak up a little, Wade. I can hardly hear you over the road noise."

"Yeah, " said Wade, "that's what I thought. I guess I can live with the pain-in-the-butt's Caddy."

"I heard that!"

"I'm sure you did. I said it deliberately."

"Yeah, right!"

And so on, and so on, all the way back to the loft.


End file.
